


v. little pieces

by OwlWolf22091



Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, ZK Drabble December
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWolf22091/pseuds/OwlWolf22091
Summary: someone please give me a name for a zutara steamchild
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044915
Kudos: 6
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	v. little pieces

**day v: 'little pieces'**

* * *

it's sudden, like everyone that happened to him ever was.

it's a sunny day, and he looked up, holding his daughter's hand, and simply said "it's going to rain."

"but daddy, it's sunny, it's not raining! and anyway, if it's sunny, it can't be raining!"

he lets out a chuckle at that, and looks down and her, kneeling down to get to her level. "actually, it can be sunny and rain at the same time. did you know that?"

she pouts, turning away. "no it can't! mummy told me so!"

"well, mummy was wrong. have you ever seen a rainbow?"

"a wain-now?"

"no, a _rainbow_. rain-bow."

"rainbow."

"yes! good! anyway, when it rains and the sun doesn't have the time to hide - you know he doesn't like getting caught - then the rain drops down and the sun shines. and when that happens, we can see all the colours of the world! that's a rainbow."

"is that what's going to happen now?" she asks, eyes wide.

"yes! but don't be scared, sweetie, i'm here. daddy will protect you. come on, now. it's beautiful, you don't want to miss it!"

and they don't.

what zuko doesn't say is that the sun and the water together are like him and katara, and that their children are like little pieces of rainbows.

**Author's Note:**

> someone please give me a name for a zutara steamchild


End file.
